random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Random-ness Selects
Random-ness Selects are "classic" articles on the Random-ness Wiki. Articles that either hold up over a long time, started large trends, or simply show a precedent for the content on the wiki. While the humor may be a little dated on some of them, they are important milestones in the Random-ness Wiki's "culture," so to speak, and are acknowledged as such. Aside from the first few, which were selected by CompliensCreator00 as pretty "agreeable" choices, the rest are decided upon by the community. Articles confirmed for the group are up top, while more nominations are to be placed below. Articles *'The Bunker' - Helped bring the community together for a large project, and generally helped kickstart several other "Random-ness Wiki shows" later on. Although the original show is no longer receiving new content, it has been revived currently in the form of The Bunkest. *'The Epic Story of Meap' - While perhaps a glaringly obvious version of old "Random" humor, this page has significance for being the start of the first "Random-ness Wiki fad." *'NEW GEN 7 POKEMON CONFIRMED!' - Originally a "Wall of Shame" article for reasons absolutely no one understands, a bunch of people actually agreed this article was classic, as a good display of constant escalating absurdity. *'Resetting Time' - Time has been reset. *'1 is less than 0' - A very old page, but one of the funniest jokes on the wiki for sure. The joke has not aged a day, as it starts witth great fanfare, and leads to a hilariously wrong but logical conclusion. *'Discord out of context' - While this page is nothing more than just a big gallery, many agree that it's one of the funniest and most RNW pages on the wiki. It showcases over 150 pictures of incredibly iconic quotes from our very own Discord server, many of which have affected the wiki as a whole. *'... '- A classic page that greatly shows the best of traditional random-ness charm. It even has a musical, as the period on top. It's three periods. Bananas. *'MS is a piece of shit and so are the MS positivity articles.' - Because it's the most true page on the wiki. *'Pooh goes Poop' - While it's a clear example of old random-ness and how... strange... it can be, Pooh Goes Poop is a timeless page with a place in RNW history, managing to spawn a huge, huge series of other movie pages, and it just got crazier and funnier as time went on. *'Smirk' - *'What Is Random-ness' - I mean, this was the first page on the wiki. Ever. Being the first of over 30,000 pages is worth a lot of merit. Nominations 'Wiki' Clearly a timeless masterpiece of a page. Pure perfection and true art. An essence of an undecaying age. This brilliant classic should be framed in a museum and placed into every other wiki to show how to truly make a page, how to do it right. [[User:Moon Snail|'Gotta Catch 'em all']], [[Message Wall:Moon Snail| But there's a zombie on my lawn!!]] 00:07, June 15, 2019 (UTC) Is this worthy of Random-ness Selects? Yes No. It's a fucking spam page. You aren't funny. Eggman Pisses on the Moon It's a truly iconic page that we all meme to death and have a good time with. I'm 10. Does it look like I'd have a super secret fighting-robot? (talk) 16:20, July 23, 2019 (UTC) Is this worthy of Random-ness Selects? Yes No. Obama is a strong figure to the Americas- I would never say such a thing! No way! Moon Speech Parodies This page is hilarious and never fails to make me laugh. Every new section makes me burst out in extreme laughter. I'm 10. Does it look like I'd have a super secret fighting-robot? (talk) 15:59, July 24, 2019 (UTC) Is this worthy of Random-ness Selects? Yes No. That just makes you a beta cuck. 'Hal when Jennifer said she hated the Leprechaun Thot from the Funny Wish Show' It's very new, but it's one of the funniest images we've ever seen. It's definitely one of the funnier "mfw" pages out there. (Originally requested by Sorenrulescool5, put here by Moon Snail.) Is this worthy of Random-ness Selects? Yes Moon Snail I'm gonna kick your ass. 'Invest in my Stocks' While this quote is nowhere near as iconic as the Eggman Pisses on the Moon speech, this one is still really funny, and is one of the biggest highlights of the Hero Story episode of RTFD, especially the "I'M TAKING EVERYTHING FROM YOU, GIVE ME YOUR PHONE!" line. (Originally requested by Sorenrulescool5, put here by Moon Snail.) Is this worthy of a Random-ness Selects? Yes No. I hate this page, and its stupid nose. Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by CompliensCreator00 Category:Random-ness Selects